


The Ma'lak Box

by BohoWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Divergence, Entombed Alive, Gen, Heavy Angst, Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Supernatural - Freeform, Vignette, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWitch/pseuds/BohoWitch
Summary: "It's a Ma'lak Box. Secured and warded. Once inside...nothing gets out, not even an archangel. Especially an archangel."– Dean Winchester, 14.11 Damaged Goods





	The Ma'lak Box

The Bunker is a constant hive of activity, hunters and scholars alike now call it home. This is the heart of the American Supernatural Society, or A.S.S. as it’s members fondly call it. He would’ve thought that was amusing, so they had named themselves in his honor.

To honor his sacrifice.

Everyday, intel is shared, teams are dispatched, and artifacts are catalogued and secured within the Bunker’s various rooms.

All except room 187, in the bottommost depths of the facility.

No one wanders down to the sub-basement anymore. No one sleeps there and nothing is stored there, save one object...a large warded box.

The Ma’lak Box.

This artifact sits in the center of the large ward covered room, constantly surrounded by an eternal ring of holy fire, maintained by the box’s guardian.

His name is Castiel.

Castiel hasn’t spoken to anyone in a century, his sole charge now lies entombed before him, his only company the thuds and enraged screams that emanate from within.

He reflects back on the day that changed his life forever, the day he lost his best friend Dean to the enemy, the day he forced him into the cold steel box. Sam tried to dissuade him. He pleaded for Cas not to throw his life away, that the box was safe and secure, but Castiel wouldn't listen. He couldn’t abandon his friend to his fate, leaving him in the cold dark alone.

 

Dean always had a fear of the dark.


End file.
